Gutter of Stars
by a singular dream
Summary: "We are all in the gutter but some of us are looking at the stars." - Oscar Wilde. Prince Ernest doesn't see any stars when he's moved to Nowhere, Bonita during the Illéan civil war. However, his opinion quickly changes when he, ignoring any safety precautions, meets ballerina Nereida Statten. Despite being a prince, she does not recognise him. He's intrigued, to say the least.
1. I

**Gutter of Stars**

**I**

* * *

_Ernest Illéa sits lazily in Gideon Bank's office at the theatre, annoyed. Gideon Bank is pacing up and down behind. Ernest holds a phone, on speaker, but does not pay attention. There are a few books on the table, with one of them being The Importance of Being Earnest by Oscar Wilde. Jonathan stands at the edge of the stage, speaking—he is in Angeles._

**Ernest Illéa: **_(sighs)_ Your point being?

**Jonathan Wilde:** _(angry)_ Ernest, you are not only putting your own life in danger by recklessly going out clubbing like this, but also Gideon's, and the whole monarchy's standing. How often do I need to explain this to you?

**Ernest Illéa:** _(sarcastic) _I'm sorry for wanting to live a normal life.

**Jonathan Wilde:** You're a prince. You do not have a normal life.

**Ernest Illéa:** Touché.

**Jonathan Wilde:** Hand me to Gideon.

_Ernest looks up to Gideon, who stops behind him._

**Gideon Bank:** Yes? What can I do for you, General?

**Jonathan Wilde:** I'll see if we can spare one or two soldiers to make sure that His Royal Highness doesn't run off again. Until then, do you think it'll be possible to maintain a constant eye on him? Preferably by you—we can't trust anyone at this stage.

**Gideon Bank:** I'm keeping him under my eyes. We're at the theatre, right now, because he talked my staff into letting him out. I'll have him with me wherever I go. He can watch the rehearsals, if he keeps quiet…

**Ernest Illéa: **(_groans_) Seriously?

**Gideon Bank:** You used to enjoy theatre so much…

**Ernest Illéa:** Yeah, and Illéa once wasn't in the midst of a civil war. Plot twist—things change.

**Jonathan Wilde:** I like that idea. Please—make sure that you maintain the cover.

**Gideon Bank:** Of course. Oscar Smith, my nephew, was sent here during troubled family times.

**Ernest Illéa:** Read—to avoid the war.

_Jonathan is visibly enraged._

**Jonathan Wilde:** Ernest!

**Gideon Bank:** He does have a point. Why don't we just say that it's because of the war?

_As Jonathan replies, Ernest mocks him silently._

**Jonathan Wilde:** We want to minimise the connections to Angeles. He lives in Yukon.

**Ernest Illéa:** _Nobody_ lives in Yukon.

**Jonathan Wilde:** Is that alright with you, Gideon?

**Gideon Bank:** Of course. I'll have it arranged. Is there anything else you need from me?

**Jonathan Wilde:** No, that is—

**Ernest Illéa:** (_interrupting_) Wait—how is mum and—

**Jonathan Wilde:** (_interrupting_) I'll be in touch.

_Exit Jonathan._

_The call ends and there is beeping for a moment. Ernest and Gideon glare at it. Ernest is the first to look away._

**Ernest Illéa:** No.

**Gideon Bank:** (_awkward_) This is not up to question!

**Ernest Illéa:** I'll sit around here, I'll sit around there. At least let me stay here. Jonathan doesn't need to know.

_Gideon grabs the books from the table and hands them to Ernest. Ernest reluctantly takes them, and cringes._

**Gideon Bank:** Do read.

**Ernest Illéa:** (_groans_) You're kidding me.

**Gideon Bank:** Lysandre mentioned that you loved—

**Ernest Illéa:** (_interrupting_) I was like—twelve!

**Gideon Bank:** Give it a try.

_Gideon leaves the office and heads to the backstage area of the theatre. Ernest grabs a hoodie, pulls it over his head and follows scowling. Gideon works in the background. A group of dancers, including Nereida Statten who wears a necklace with shells, enter._

**Dancer #1:** That was a great rehearsal! Do you think we can use the stage for the second piece before we leave?

**Dancer #2:** No, the actors are on now. We could go out, though?

**Dancer #1: **We haven't been clubbing together since rehearsals started!

_Ernest starts paying them attention._

**Nereida Statten:** I'd love to come, but Jay is picking me up. He wanted to meet up.

**Dancer #2:** Aww. Do you think he's got a date planned?

**Nereida Statten:** (flushing) I don't know… He was pretty insistent on meeting today…

_Gideon approaches Ernest, who snaps out of his interest in the girls._

**Gideon Bank:** (_hushed_) Was it such a bad idea to come? If you want to, I can—

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_dismissive_) I'm not interested in your play. (_pause_) Can you guys not afford a theatre on your own, or why are there a bunch of ballerinas?

**Gideon Bank: **The play we're doing at the moment includes physical theatre and music performance.

**Ernest Illéa:** So—a musical.

**Gideon Bank:** (_reluctant)_ Not exactly, but do think of it if it helps.

**Ernest Illéa: **Oh.

_Gideon awkwardly waits for a moment, eager to make sure that the prince is happy. Ernest ignores him. Exit Gideon. Ernest watches him leave._

**Dancer #2: **So, we'll meet up at the bakery near the town hall? Nereida, if Jay isn't taking you out, you can join us late.

**Dancer #1:** (_laughing_) You're the most 'foodie' person of us. We can't go without you.

**Nereida Statten:** (_beaming_) I'll try to catch you guys!

_Exit dancers. Nereida waits on the stage, Ernest heads to her. She dreamily stares off._

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_charismatic_) Hello, you.

_Nereida doesn't react._

**Ernest Illéa:** (_confused_) Are you okay?

**Nereida Statten:** (_surprised_) Huh? What?

**Ernest Illéa:** Are you okay? Like—you look really off.

**Nereida Statten:** (_forces smile_) Yeah, of course. Who are you…? I've not seen you around. New staff member?

**Ernest Illéa:** (_deadpans_) What.

**Nereida Statten:** Uh, I don't know everyone in the staff, I guess…

**Ernest Illéa:** (_to himself_) You really don't recognise me?

**Ernest Illéa:** (_to Nereida, playful_) Oscar—just like the Oscar Wilde.

_Nereida does not catch the joke. Ernest awkwardly points to the script left on the chair._

**Ernest Illéa:** It's a big playwright.

**Nereida Statten:** Oooh. I see.

_An awkward silence sets in._

**Ernest Illéa:** So… do you need to go back to your practise…?

**Nereida Statten:** Oh, no, I'm waiting for Jay to pick me up.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_ignoring the fact that she has a boyfriend_) Do you mind if I keep you company?

**Nereida Statten:** (_not gasping he's trying to flirt_) Sure! I'm Nereida, by the way. I'm one of the ballerinas working on the play.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** You're certainly the most beautiful of them.

**Nereida Statten:** (_happy_) Thank you! I spent ages on my hair this morning. Even dad noticed. I think Jay has something special planned… (_sighs_) Mum complained because make-up is so expensive but…

**Ernest Ill****éa****: **(_confused_) Is it?

**Nereida Statten:** Jay always says I look beautiful with it on. I don't want him to see me without it. (_laughs_)

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_wary_) I see…

**Nereida Statten: **Oh! Jay!

_Nereida waves to the exit. Enter Jay Osborne, in proud manner. __Nereida rushes to hug him, but he doesn't return the hug. Ernest watches them._

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_to himself_) She… doesn't recognise me?

**Jay Osborne:** … Hey.

**Nereida Statten:** (_twirls around_) Did you notice? I lost weight; I—

**Jay Osborne:** (_interrupting_) We need to talk.

**Nereida Statten:** (_worried_) Did something happen?

**Jay Osborne:** I'm breaking up with you.

**Nereida Statten:** (_shocked_) W-what? I thought we—

**Jay Osborne:** Sorry, Nereida, but I can't be seen with you anymore. I'm going to be a photographer. If anyone sees me with (_gestures_) you, then—I can't.

**Nereida Statten: **(_stutters_) Why?

**Jay Osborne:** Look at you! You look like you only dine at McDonalds! You're fat! Every single girl in your ballet studio is prettier than you. Why would I want to date a girl as fat and ugly as you?

_Nereida is close to tears. She tries to say something, but finds no words. Ernest is wordless shocked._

**Jay Osborne: **Please, don't appear in my life again.

_Exit Jay Osborne. Enter the other dancers. Ernest walks towards Nereida, but stops when the girls notice her._

**Dancer #2:** Nereida, are you alright? Is Jay not coming?

**Nereida Statten:** (_in tears_) He just left and—

**Dancer #1:** He broke off with you.

**Dancer #2:** What? Why would he do that? You're such a lovely girl!

**Dancer #1: **Come, we can go to the bakery together. Let's go and get you changed…

_They push Nereida towards the exit. She shakes her head._

**Nereida Statten:** I—I'm not hungry.

_Exit Nereida, rushing off. The dancers look confused to another._

**Dancer #2:** Nereida, not coming to go and eat…?

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**At the risk of this _theatre play_ being taken down because of fanfiction's ridiculous rules regarding chat style story (and in my opinion, this is not haha), hi. This is a small side story to my current main project Fallout; a five 'chapter' plot centring around Prince Ernest and that odd Five from Bonita that, for some reason, doesn't recognise him. It's written as a play because that's kinda the whole deal around Ernest.**

**Ngl, I literally just wrote this because Nereinest is my favourite ship in Fallout. Thanks for rysa for finding me a title, and also for her awesome character whom I treasure and love. Big thanks to Soph for the help with the summary! **


	2. II

**Gutter of Stars**

**II**

_Gideon's mansion, living room on the stage left. Ernest writes on a laptop. Gideon is about to leave._

**Gideon Bank: **What are you doing there?

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** Nothing.

**Gideon Bank: **I can see that you are doing something. Please don't make me install a security camera, or something.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_groans_) I'm reading a bunch of blogs. Happy? Thanks. Now, bye. Don't you have a live to live?

_Gideon leaves, albeit disappointed. Ernest watches him until he is gone. Exit Gideon. Ernest closes his laptop and turns to the servant._

**Ernest Ill****éa****: **How much is he giving you?

**Servant: **Two-hundred, sir.

**Ernest Illéa: **I'll give you three.

_Ernest hands him a bundle of cash from his pocket and heads out with his hood covering his head again. He moves to the stage left, the city, where Nereida Statten is standing on the streets. She watches Jay and Dancer #1 making out and leave. Exit Jay and Dancer #1. Ernest doesn't notice and approaches her. She looks sick and carries takeaway food._

**Ernest Ill****éa****: **Oh, it's you again.

**Nereida Statten: **_(in a helpless attempt to be happy)_ Oh. Hi. Oscar, was it?

**Ernest Ill****éa: **Yes. How are you? You were quite (_pause_) shocked when I last met you.

_Nereida avoids his gaze and nods. She turns away and starts walking off._

**Ernest Illéa****:** Wait, it's late. It's dangerous.

_Nereida stops, and turns around._

**Nereida Statten:** … What?

**Ernest Illéa****:** There's a curfew in most places for a reason.

_Nereida Statten: This is Bonita. Nothing happens here._

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** Let me accompany you either way. Where are you heading?

**Nereida Statten:** Home.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** What were you doing here, in town?

**Nereida Statten:** I was going to go and grab something to eat but… I'm not hungry.

**Ernest Illéa:** Can I invite you to go out with me? Maybe a picnic under the stars?

**Nereida Statten:** Why would you want that?

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be left alone. How about the beach?

**Nereida Statten:** (_frowns suspicious_) Why the beach?

**Ernest Illéa:** (_pointing to her necklace_) That necklace looks self-made. Probably from the local beach. Your hair at the rehearsal looked a bit salty. You probably like the beach a lot.

**Nereida Statten:** (_blushing_) Oh… You're good.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** Practise. Will you come? (_pause_) Oh, and either way, please don't tell Gideon I'm out here. He'll kill me if he knows…

**Nereida Statten:** Gideon? The director?

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** I'm staying with him, and he'd kill me if he knew I'm out.

**Nereida Statten: **(_amused_) Are you sneaking out?

**Ernest Ill****éa****: **Pretty much, yeah. Shall we?

_They walk to the stage front and sit down. Nereida offers Ernest the food._

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** Are you sure you're not hungry? You've lost quite a bit weight since I last saw you.

**Nereida Statten:**_ (looking aside)_ I just bought it on a whim. I'm not actually hungry.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** Ah.

_Ernest looks at her wary, but digs in either way._

**Nereida Statten:** And I didn't lose weight. It's just my clothes. I'm still too fat…

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** You're not fat. Tiny, but not fat.

**Nereida Statten:** I'm not tiny!

**Ernest Ill****éa****: **(_amused_) You are!

**Nereida Statten:** (_laughs out_) No, I'm not, and I will fight you on that. You're small!

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** I'm objectively taller than you.

_He stands up and gestures for Nereida to compare. She does, but stands on her toes. She doesn't reach his height._

**Ernest Illéa:** Here. Pretty but tiny.

**Nereida Statten: **I'm not!

_Enter Sirena Statten. _

**Sirena Statten: **Nereida! Here you are… oh, who are you?

**Nereida Statten:** Rena? What are you doing here?

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** Are you two friends? Tell her she's tiny.

**Sirena Statten:** (_confused_) What? Who are you?

**Nereida Statten:** That's Oscar, some relative of the director of the play where I'm working at. What's up?

**Sirena Statten: **Mum and dad were worried where you were. You've been, I quote, 'really off and quiet to the point that it's concerning'. But I see, you got over Jay. Is this your new boyfriend?

**Nereida Statten:** What? No! This jerk's calling me tiny!

**Sirena Statten:** I mean, compared to him, you are.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_laughing_) I like her!

**Nereida Statten: **Besides, we've only met twice. He just wanted my leftovers.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** I'm not a beggar? You can have the money back.

**Sirena Statten:** Ooh, you got a rich boyfriend.

_Nereida reacts to that uncomfortable. Ernest notices._

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** I think you got that wrong, but if you two want, I'm happy to take you out?

**Sirena Statten:** Oh! I want this one!

**Nereida Statten: **(_uncomfortable_) I think it'd be better if we went home.

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** Then have a nice evening, ladies.

**Sirena Statten:** See ya!

_Sirena and Nereida head off. On their way, Sirena grins at Nereida._

**Sirena Statten:** Do you have something going on?

**Nereida Statten: **(_distant_) No. (_pause_) I still hope that Jay might come back if I lose a bit more weight.

**Sirena Statten: **Nereida, you're already awfully thin.

**Nereida Statten:** I'm not.

_Exit Sirena and Nereida._

_Ernest heads back to Gideon's mansion, who is reading something on his laptop._

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_awkward_) Hi, there. Having a good read?

**Gideon Bank: **Did you—yes. I am surprised. Are you trying to write again?

**Ernest Il****léa****: **(_groans_) I— (_audience aside_) I really don't wanna talk about this. (_to Gideon, with a sigh_) Yes. I tried. Want to take a closer look?

_Gideon scrolls through the pages again._

**Gideon Bank:** It's good, but you're giving too many stage directions. Leave something to the director. Where were you?

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** (_dry_) Just talking a walk. Being locked up isn't healthy, you now.

**Gideon Bank:** (_sighs_) Better than clubbing I guess…

**Ernest Ill****éa****:** I'm off. Good night. Don't steal my script.

_Exit Ernest._

_Gideon takes a phone and dials. Lysandre Ill__éa__ enters the stage, similar to Jonathan before. She is in Angeles._

**Gideon Bank:** Lys, hey. How are you doing?

**Lysandre Ill****éa****:** It's been a long day. Adrian is always busy, and I try to be as helpful as I can. It's difficult… How is Ernest? Can I speak with him?

**Gideon Bank:** He just went to bed. I was calling to tell you something.

**Lysandre Ill****éa****:** (_worried_) Oh? What is it? Did something happen?

**Gideon Bank:** He's been coming with me to work, and today, I noticed that he spent a bit of the time writing a script.

**Lysandre Ill****éa****:** (_overjoyed_) Oh, is he? Do you think I can talk him into going to plays with me again, when he is back? That's lovely! Tell me more!

**Gideon Bank:** (_chuckles_) I think he'd want to wait for you to read it until it's finished.

**Lysandre Ill****éa****:** Alright. Do tell him that we spoke, and that I love him. I'll try to catch him another day.


End file.
